lumaterechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Trevanion
Trevanion of the River is the Captain of the Lumateran Guard, and is the beloved father of Finnikin and Vestie and the husband of Lady Beatriss. Born in the River village of Tressor, Trevanion first served as a guard to Lord August's father, who Trevanion thoroughly despised due to his treatment of this people. However, Trevanion remains close friends with Lord August of the Flatlands. Biography Early Life As a young man, his family was killed when bandits from the North attacked his village. In anger, he yelled at King Carles of Lumatere and demanded to know what he was doing to save his people. However King Carles' Guard was run by his lazy cousin from Charyn (who later became the Imposter King), and did nothing to stop the bandits. During this time Trevanion's wife, Bartolina of the Rock, died giving birth to his son Finnikin, and so the time was doubly painful for Trevanion. In grief of what was happening to his people, King Carles allowed Trevanion to take his cousin's place as Captain of the Guard, and allowed him to select forty men to serve with him -- this is how the current Lumateran Guard was formed. Armed with his men, Trevanion defeated the bandits and helped save Lumatere. While working in the Palace as the new Captain of the Guard, Trevanion met Lady Beatriss, then nursemaid to Balthazar and Isaboe. Eventually they fell in love and were betrothed to one another. By the time the days of the unspeakable occured, Beatriss was pregnant with Trevanion's child. During the days of the unspeakable, Trevanion was the one who found the King, Queen and older Princesses slain in the palace. He felt guilt-stricken by what happened, because the murder took place during his watch as Captain of the Guard. Isaboe was found slain in the Forest of Lumatere, and Balthazar was missing. On the third day of the unspeakable, the King's cousin entered Lumatere with a Charynite army and was proclaimed the new King with the blessing of the other rulers of Skuldenore. When the time came for Trevanion and his men to lie prostrate at the new King's feet (the King's Guard always lied prostrate at the feet of their new monarch when first in their presence), Trevanion refused. He believed that the new King had a hand in the murders of the royal family. To punish Trevanion, the new King arrested Lady Beatriss, accusing her of helping murder the royal family, and accusing Trevanion of being an accessory. In front of Trevanion, Beatriss was tortured until Trevanion confessed to treason, because he knew they would come for Finnikin next. Beatriss was sentenced to death, and Trevanion was exiled. Rumours abounded that the King feared that Trevanion's men would rise up against him if he executed Trevanion. Others thought that the Belegonian King had spoken up on Trevanion's behalf. For the first three years in exile, Trevanion was imprisoned in the Belegonian capital. He received visits from his old friend, Lord August of the Flatlands, who now worked for the Belegonian King as an ambassador. When August came, Trevanion always asked if Finnikin was safe. He didn't care what happened to him as long as his son was safe. He was relieved to hear that Finnikin was safe and in the care of Sir Topher, the old King's First Man. Trevanion's Guard followed him to Belegonia, and Perri the Savage managed to get himself arrested a number of times so he could speak to Trevanion. When Trevanion was transferred to Yutlind the Guard followed him there, and then a few months later to the Mines of Sorel. The Mines of Sorel were more brutal than any of them expected, and the Guard lost two men within the first week that they were imprisoned there. After that, Trevanion made Perri promise not to do it again, or let the Guard do it. He decided it was too dangerous, and told Corden, the ambassador for Lumatere, to not tell anyone where he was imprisoned. In Finnikin of the Rock On the same night a new prisoner arrives in the Mines, Trevanion is visited by a girl dressed in the shift of the Lagrami novices. She tells him that he will escape from the Mines, and then go north. She tells him that the new prisoner is Finnikin of the Rock, son of Trevanion, Captain of the Lumateran Guard. Enraged, Trevanion charges at her, but she fights him off, saying that was the reaction she was hoping for. She then threatens him, saying that if he doesn't succeed in freeing both himself and Finnikin then she will return and cut out his tongue. The next day, Trevanion announces to the prison guards that he wants to fight for the right to 'own' the new prisoner. The guards are astounded. Fighting is something that Trevanion never takes part in. That night, Trevanion fights five men. When it is time to fight Finnikin, he tries to control his attacks so that they do not injure Finnikin, but Finnikin does not give him a chance, attacking him as soon as the match begins. Trevanion tries to get Finnikin to recognize him, but fails. It is only when he has Finnikin pinned down on the ground by the neck that he finally says, 'Finnikin. Trust me.' Finnikin finally recognizes his father, and Trevanion knocks him unconscious. When Finnikin comes to, he and Trevanion have a proper reunion, and they talk about many things. Over the next week, Trevanion waits for the right day to escape. Finnikin questions him constantly, asking why they do not escape yet. It annoys Trevanion, and he tells Finnikin exactly why that day is a bad day to stage an escape. Finnikin says that he will never question him again, but Trevanion says he is counting on Finnikin questioning him. Five days after Finnikin's arrest, Trevanion is sent to do manual labour outside of the Mines. He demands that Finnikin go with him. The guard says that it's too risky: there is no translator. Finnikin surprises both Trevanion and the guard by offering to act as a translator, saying that he speaks five languages. The guard grudgingly agrees to let Finnikin come along then. When they are alone, Trevanion questions Finnikin on his being able to speak five languages. Finnikin replies that he can actually speak seven languages. Trevanion can't help but stare in disbelief. He says that no one in his guard speaks seven languages, and privately begins to wonder whether Finnikin is destined for greater things than being in the King's Guard. After their escape, Trevanion joins Finnikin, Evanjalin, Sir Topher and Froi on a quest to reclaim Lumatere. The group go to Yutlind to find the King's Guard. Trevanion has a joyful reunion with his men, and announces his intention to take back Lumatere to them. From then on Trevanion prepares his men for the battle to reclaim Lumatere. In Lord August's home in Belegonia, Trevanion talks to a man there, one of Lord August's kinsmen, who shows him a key of his home back in Lumatere. Weeks later, that man is slain during the battle to reclaim Lumatere. Trevanion has a happy reunion with Lord August and Lady Abian, who bursts into tears at the sight of him (and also Finnikin) and hugs him. Trevanion participates in the discussion that takes place about the unspeakable and the future of Lumatere. Trevanion travels to the Valley with the others, but however follows Finnikin to Osteria when he goes to follow Evanjalin and Froi, who had gone there. He helps rescue a group of Lumaterans exiles from the Charyn army, and later goes to rescue Froi, who had been captured by the Charyn army because they believed him to be the heir to Lumatere. Perri the Savage accompanies Trevanion, and Finnikin and Lucian follow them. Trevanion is angry when he finds Finnikin and Lucian, for he told them not to come with them and never wanted Finnikin to see what Trevanion would have to do to rescue Froi. The group also finds Evanjalin, who had been hiding near the barracks. Together they rescue Froi and return to the Osterian hills, where the Monts have been living for the past ten years. Shortly after, Trevanion returns to the Valley of Tranquillity to prepare his men for the battle to reclaim Lumatere. Shortly after arriving, he finds out that Evanjalin is really Queen Isaboe of Lumatere, and she is returning to the Valley with Finnikin and the Monts. Upon her arrival, Trevanion and his men lie prostrate at her feet, as tradition dictates that the Guard must lay prostrate before the feet of their true monarch when they are first in their presence. During the battle to reclaim Lumatere, Trevanion fights with Finnikin at his side. After the battle, Trevanion counts the dead and organises for the Impostor King and his men to be imprisoned in the palace dungeons. As he is counting the dead, Trevanion sees Beatriss and her child Vestie arrive to help the wounded and dying. He feels fury at everything that was taken from him. Beatriss sees the anger in his gaze and covers her child's eyes and walks away. Days later, Trevanion visits Beatriss' village of Sennington, and has an awkward greeting with the people there in her home. He speaks briefly with Beatriss and then leaves hastily. Vestie runs after him, and Beatriss runs after her and apologises about it. Soon after, Trevanion meets Beatriss again. They talk about their future. Beatriss tells Trevanion that she is not ready to have another relationship with him, or any man. Trevanion says that he will wait as long as it takes. At the celebration of Lumatere's reunification, Trevanion is there in his Guard's uniform, controlling the security around the palace. He blesses Finnikin as Finnikin goes to propose to Isaboe, and tells him that his mother would be proud of him. In Froi of the Exiles Three years later, Trevanion decides to send Froi to Charyn to kill the King of Charyn, despite his misgivings about Froi's readiness for it, for Froi constantly talks back to Trevanion and Perri and loses his temper at some of the people he meets. Trevanion's relationship with Beatriss also improves, and he begins to court her as he did long ago. When a Charynite attacks one of Tesadora's girls, Japhra, Trevanion comes to the Mountain to interrogate him and finds out that the people of Charyn have not borne children for eighteen years. Trevanion realises the implications of this, but refuses to speak to Beatriss about them, as he fears to speak of his own past. Because of this, Trevanion keeps his distance from Beatriss. Trevanion also hears that Lord Nettice has been slandering Beatriss, and is furious on her behalf. News trickles in from Charyn that the King has been assassinated, but not by Froi, but by the King's First Advisor, Bestiano. Froi seems to have disappeared. Worried for Froi, Trevanion decides to go to Charyn to search for him and bring him back to Lumatere. Before he does so, he finally speaks to Beatriss of their past and who Vestie's father is, and proposes to Beatriss. Beatriss accepts, and they are married soon afterwards. In Quintana of Charyn Trevanion is newly wed to Beatriss when he is sent with Finnikin and Perri to Charyn to search for Froi and bring him home, and also hunt down Gargarin of Abroi near the Charyn-Osterian border. Once Finnikin has lured Gargarin and his female companion away from the inn, Trevanion attempts to kill him but is stopped by Froi, who has just arrived and is holding a sword to his back. Froi desperately explains that Gargarin is not a threat, and eventually Trevanion believes him. However, Finnikin still believes that Gargarin is an enemy and is furious at Froi for betraying Lumatere, and so he, Trevanion and Perri leave Froi and his companions despite the knowledge that there is an army close by. Trevanion and Perri have doubts about leaving Froi behind with an army in the vicinity, because they still care about him, and so when Finnikin says, 'I think...' they are quick to turn their horses around with him and return to help Froi. They arrive on the scene just in time to help Froi and his companions defend themselves from the army. Trevanion soon realizes that Gargarin and the woman, Lirah, are Froi's parents. As soon as they know that Froi is safe, Trevanion, Finnikin and Perri return to Lumatere without Froi. Appearance Trevanion has the appearance of a Lumateran River man. He his very tall and muscular with golden skin and dark hair and eyes. He is described as striking and handsome, and even after his captivity he was still considered attractive by women. Personality Trevanion has a very strong and blunt personality. He is not afraid to speak his mind or do what it takes to protect Lumatere and its royal family, as seen when he snaps at Beatriss after finding the young heir Balthazar hanging out a tower window. He cares very deeply about those he loves, but does not let his love for them influence the decisions he makes as Captain of the Guard. Trevanion has a close relationship with his Guard, and trusts them with the lives of his family. When in exile, and after Trevanion is rescued from prison, Finnikin notes that Trevanion misses his men greatly and will never feel whole again without them. Relationships Finnikin of the Rock Trevanion's wife, Bartolina of the Rock, died giving birth to his son Finnikin. A needy child, Trevanion placed him in the care of Bartolina's sister Celestina when he was training, but as soon as he was on leave - he would take Finnikin with him. They had a very close bond, and Trevanion asked his second in charge - Perri the Flatlands, to always protect his son. Lady Beatriss of the Flatlands As a boy Finnikin spent many days getting into mischief with Balthazar, Lucien, Isaboe and Celie. On one such day they were hanging precariously out of a tower in the Royal Palace, with Lady Beatriss (a friend of the Queen's) begging them to come down. Trevanion saw this, and immediately yelled at all of them. Beatriss began to cry and he asked her "are you nothing but a girl with a pretty face and a powerful father?" After this scene, Beatriss was sent back home to the Flatlands and had no contact with Trevanion, until one day he arrived with the children to deliever a message from the palace to her father. Finnikin and the other kids got tired of waiting and ventured into a paddock, where a great angry bull charged at them. Trevanion immediatley rushed to their aid, but he had no idea how to stop the bull. When Lady Beatriss saw this, she pushed the kids out of harms way and turned the Bull's attention to herself. She was knocked out the paddock, and Trevanion rushed to her. Looking up at him she asked "w''as that functional enough for you Captain?''", and then slapped his face because his hands were on her thigh, and fainted. After this Trevanion fell in love with her, and they soon became betrothed and she became pregnant with his child. They were the most envied couple in Lumatere, until the five days of the unspeakable. Lady Beatriss was only person in the palace to survive, and so she was charged by the Imposter King's army with murder and sentenced to death. They tortured her in front of Trevanion, so he would admit to treason and thus he was exiled to the mines of Sorel. In the palace dungeons, Tesadora came and rescued Beatriss, but by then Beatriss had given birth prematurely and her daughter Evanjalin (named after Trevanion's mother) died. Five years later, Beatriss was raped by Lord Nettice and consequently gave birth to Vestie. Vesite shared a connection with Tesadora and Isaboe, and is much loved by them and Trevanion. Three years after the curse on Lumatere was lifted, Beatriss and Trevanion married and he took on the role of Vestie's father. Bartolina of the Rock Bartolina died giving birth to Trevanion's son Finnikin. She and Trevanion shared a close, loving relationship. For days after Finnikin was born and Bartolina dead, Trevanion spent most of his free time at her grave, and it was said that he would have slept there if not for Finnikin. Froi Trevanion first meets Froi in Speranza, after Finnikin and the novice Evanjalin return from the exile camp. He gradually grows to care about Froi and has a hand in his education. Once the curse on Lumatere is lifted, Trevanion offers Froi a place in the Guard, and although Froi refuses, Trevanion says that one day he will ask him again. Eventually Froi does join the Guard and Trevanion chooses to train him as an assassin to kill the King of Charyn. When Froi leaves for Charyn and does not come back for months, Trevanion is worried that something has happened to him and eventually goes to search for him. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Finnikin of the Rock Category:Froi of the Exiles Category:Quintana of Charyn Category:Lumateran Queen's Guard Category:Lumateran River Folk Category:Exiles